Captured!
by drusillas1fan
Summary: Based on a few fics I saw. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1 The Capture

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mutant Enemy, the great Joss Whedon, and Fox TV. I wish they did belong to me, but alas *sigh*, they do not. Kindly do not sure me, as I am terrified of what magnitude of a lawsuit you could file. Thank you.  
  
A/N- I saw one fic like this, and I thought 'Why not do my own version of this?' So, I did!! Hope you all like it!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Initiative had captured her. Her and Spike had a fight earlier, and she was surprised he had not come looking for her yet. But, she was convinced he'd come, he always had, but Miss Edith had other opinions.  
  
-He doesn't love you anymore, he's abandoned you!-  
  
"Hush, naughty little Miss Edith. When my William comes back for us, I shall tell him everything that you say." Drusilla scolded, wagging one finger in front of the blonde-haired doll's ceramic face.  
  
-I told you that daddy would leave, and he went and got a spark inside him, and he loved the slayer! Don't you see, I'm right!-  
  
"HUSH! You lie again, disobedient Miss Edith." Drusilla screamed, trying to drown out the doll's horrid whispers.  
  
-You should listen to me more often, Drusilla; I know things that even the stars won't tell you...-  
  
"NO!! NO NO NO!! I won't listen anymore, Miss Edith!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting one Riley Finn, or Iowa, as a few called him.  
  
"Hostile 17?" he said cautiously, peering into one window of the vampiress's cell. "Are you alright? The chip is functioning, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"The electricity pulses through me, it feels like when daddy would press the wicked crosses to my skin, how he played with me," she said with a small sigh.  
  
"Er...good." Riley said uneasily, not sure how to respond.  
  
"FINN!!" Walsh called from the main office, and Riley immediately slid from the window to the office. "Yes?" he asked. "That doll of hers must be confiscated, you know the laws, Iowa. Go get it from her, but do not, I repeat, DO NOT look her in the eyes, you understand? Also, give her dinner." Dr. Walsh explained, handing Riley a large plastic bag to slide the doll in once in his possession and a large blood bag, injected with a sedative.  
  
"Great..." he muttered under his breath, taking the bag reluctantly and heading back toward Drusilla's cell, keys in hand.  
  
"Ten little soldiers all in a line, one shot rings out, then there was nine..." she hummed, rocking Miss Edith back and forth. She noticed Riley heading toward her confined cubicle and looked up, staying silent.  
  
"Walsh ordered me to get your doll, slide it over toward me." He ordered, keeping his eyes to the ground.  
  
"No, she wants to stay with mummy." Drusilla replied, clutching her beloved doll tightly to her chest. "And she has a name, you know."  
  
"And what would that name be?" Riley asked.  
  
"Her name is Miss Edith."  
  
"Fine then, can I have Miss Edith?" he asked with a light groan.  
  
"No, she's cross with you, cross with all of the people in this place. And she's hungry..." Dru said, turning away from Riley.  
  
"Look, just give me th-Miss Edith and I'll give you some dinner..."he offered, sighing.  
  
"Silly boy, "she replied, giggling. "You'll have to come in and get her..." she taunted.  
  
*Okay Riley, you can do this, just don't look her in the eyes, you can get through this...* He thought to himself as he rummaged around in his pocket for the key, and raised it to the lick with trembling hands. Once he was able to slide the key in and turn it, he pushed the heavy door open, cautiously stepping inside.  
  
A/N-Okay, review now if you want to see more!! I'll be glad to continue if the public is interested. 


	2. Chapter 2 Riley Meets Drusilla

A/N for N170017- This is an AU fic, so her and Spike switched, she got chipped instead, okay?  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
*Just keep looking at your feet, remember what Walsh said...* Riley thought to himself, venturing further into the insane vampire's cell. "A-a-alright, slide me your doll," He said nervously. "And I'll give you some dinner..."  
  
"No, she wants to stay with her mummy." Drusilla replied sternly, sliding to one far corner of her cell. "No, she's not going with you, she doesn't like you."  
  
"Look, just...just hide Miss Edith so Walsh doesn't see. Otherwise, I'd be cooked." Riley said, throwing her the blood bag. "Okay?"  
  
"Alright, silly boy with the dark eyes." Drusilla giggled before tearing the plastic, pouring the blood into her waiting mouth.  
  
Before she could go into a drug-induced slumber, he felt the urge to ask, "What's your name? I'm Riley, Riley Finn."  
  
She giggled happily again, setting the near empty bag on the floor. "Drusilla."  
  
He nodded in departing, and walked out of the cell, the vampire with a doe's eyes image burned into his head. Her voice, her name, her laugh, they all echoed in Riley's mind.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
A/N- Sorry about the short-ness, I'll try and make the next chapters longer. XD 


	3. Chapter 3 Riley's Decision

A/N- Hope you all are liking this fic, I'm enjoying writing it!!  
  
The next day, Riley was called into Walsh's office yet again. As soon as he walked in, Walsh asked, "Did Buffy get back together with you?"  
  
"No, why?" he replied with a laugh.  
  
"Just because you look all lovesick..." Walsh replied. "Anyway, hostile 17's nails need to be clipped, those things are lethal! And she's due for breakfast." He explained, handing Riley a pair of big nail clippers and another blood bag.  
  
Riley walked out of the office silently. He fumbled with the many keys on his key ring before inserting the correct one, turning it and pushing the door open.  
  
Drusilla was curled up in one corner, clutching Miss Edith like a little girl. She looked so innocent; she couldn't be a cold-blooded killer. But Riley knew better, al least he thought he did. He walked over, and shook her gently. "Drusilla, Drusilla, love, wake up."  
  
She stirred gently, her eyes fluttering open and staring into Riley's. "Oh, it's you. What do you have for me?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"Breakfast, but first, you have to let me clip your nails." He said, taking one hand and raising the clippers to it. Before he could clip the first one, he heard Drusilla distinctively giggle while stroking his cheek with her nail.  
  
What had The Initiative been thinking? The chip couldn't restrain her; dark magic was a part of her, her visions. If an electrical shock was emitted, her body would rewire it, ignoring each shock that emitted from killing a mortal.  
  
"Poor Riley, thinking he can go and play with the big boys, but he's too frail. But I could make you strong, if you'd let me. Will you?" she asked.  
  
He thought for a while, and decided. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and anyone who denied her anything would be an idiot.  
  
"Yes, I'll give myself to you..." he said bravely.  
  
Drusilla smiled, she wasn't going to be alone much longer. 


End file.
